Conversaciones a través de un interfono para bebés
by InTheSnow
Summary: One shot


Este es un shot escrito para **_Noly_** como regalo del Santa Secreto en el foro The Mentalist en español.

En realidad no me imagino a Lisbon con una hija (ni me los imagino formando una familia) pero la idea surgió y no pude dejarla pasar. Espero que lo disfruten.

*Gracias a Lucyyh por el beteo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conversaciones a través de un interfono para bebés. <strong>_

Al entrar en su apartamento se topó con un pequeño juguete de peluche en el suelo que recogió, sacudió y colocó sobre un aparador antes de continuar su andadura hacia el salón y soltar sus cosas. Aunque ansiaba llegar al cuarto, lo retrasó unos minutos, se sentó en el sofá beige para recuperar el aliento antes de subir y miró a su alrededor suspirando. La casa volvía a estar limpia y ordenada como no lo había estado en varios meses; meses en los que la zona de salón se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Jane la había ayudado mucho en eso. Con la llegada del bebé casi no había tenido tiempo para nada, muchos menos para limpiar. ¿Cómo podía una cosa tan pequeña ensuciar tanto? Cuando se daba cuenta la casa volvía a estar hecha un desastre, pero él se había encargado de que todo volviera a relucir y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso. Parecía tener bastante práctica en bebés y cuidado del hogar. Eso tenía que ser bueno.

Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada fue un shock, tanto que llegó a plantearse no seguir adelante con ello. Se sintió realmente perdida y sin saber qué hacer durante algunas semanas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Su vida estaba patas arriba, era policía y los únicos niños que había conocido eran sus hermanos medio salvajes y sus sobrinos a los que nunca veía, pero ocurrió y ella tenía una decisión que tomar. No podía quitarse la oportunidad y tampoco al padre. Aunque no fuera perfecto, contó con él. Fueron unos meses duros hasta que tuvo a la niña, y seis meses después seguía siendo difícil, pero contaba con la ayuda de Jane, y lo cierto era que tener a su hija en brazos era una sensación indescriptible. Nunca había sentido nada tan especial y ahora que había vuelto al trabajo, echaba de menos estar todo el tiempo con ella. Por fin tenía una razón para volver a casa. Se esforzaba por llegar antes de su hora de ir a la cama de modo que su cara y su voz fuera lo último que viera y escuchara al dormirse y lo primero al despertar cada mañana. Así que dispuesta a dejar atrás un duro día de trabajo para meterse en la habitación de su pequeña , se tomaba unos minutos a solas antes de subir.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un sonido le llegó a través del intercomunicador del bebé. Su hija. Solía pensar que no había nada tan perfecto e inspirador como escuchar a su hija. Dado que sólo tenía seis meses eran sólo unos balbuceos y risitas, suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa todo el tiempo. No obstante, había algo mejor. Bastante mejor. Y era escuchar a su hija reír cuando estaba con Patrick. Ya fuera por alguna carantoña que le hacía o por las cosquillas o con que sólo la mirara, la niña sonreía; habían formado todo un equipo y eso le gustaba. Esos eran los sonidos que le llegaban en aquel momento así que decidió permanecer un rato escuchando.

- _Duérmete niña, duérmete ya, que viene el... No, mejor no. Nunca he entendido por qué hay que asustar a los niños para que duerman -_decía Jane con aire pensativo- _¿Qué pretenden, que duerman o que no peguen ojo hasta los cuarenta? _

Lisbon sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Jane, muy acertada, a decir verdad; pero sobre todo lo hizo porque una vez más la pequeña parecía no tener sueño y se dedicaba a jugar con Jane y reír casi como si entendiera lo que le decía.

- _No. Ya me inventaré alguna canción de cuna para ti. - _él suspiró, seguramente mientras miraba a la niña con expresión nostálgica.- _Eres una niña realmente preciosa ¿lo sabías? Igual que tu madre. _

Esto hizo a Lisbon sonreír. Pese a todo aún se ruborizaba cuando le decía esas cosas. No podía evitarlo.

_- Por cierto, Maya, ¿crees que podrás guardar un secreto? Voy a enseñarte algo. - _su voz se cortó durante unos segundos- ¿_Qué te parece? Es bonito ¿verdad? sí, es el mismo de la última vez, pero dado que aún estabas en el vientre de Teresa, no pudiste verlo. ¿Te gusta? _

La niña soltó un grito emocionado y balbuceó.

- _¿Eso es un sí, cariño? Hum, no sé. ¿Tú qué crees? La verdad es que hoy no es el mejor día. Está un poco enfadada conmigo, me he comportado como un idiota. _

Estaba en lo cierto. Lisbon estaba muy enfadada. No, enfadadísima. El caso les había llevado a trabajar con narcóticos, y así con su antiguo compañero _Leo Ayks. Y_ como siempre Jane se había comportado como un auténtico idiota. Molestando, refunfuñando, desconfiando... Al parecer podía sentir celos. En cuanto alguien nuevo se metía en su equipo él se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible aunque el pobre desgraciado sólo estuviera de paso. Leo Ayks era como un hermano para ella, le sacaba tres años y un par de cabezas, así que en cuanto la vio la abrazó apretándola tanto que la levantó del suelo y dio vueltas con ella en medio de la sala de descanso. El renovado Patrick Jane no podía con tan efusiva muestra de cariño. Cosas como "Teresita" o "mi chica favorita" parecían no gustarle. Al final del día no le quedó más remedio que mandarlo a casa porque estaba comportándose como un tonto de campeonato. Además, no le necesitaba en una redada antidroga. Lo último que quería era tener que cuidar de él.

- _Voy a pedírselo de nuevo, pero tengo miedo de que me diga que no...otra vez. La última vez que se lo pedí no fue demasiado bien, la verdad. Ella cree que sólo lo hago por ti. No es así. Es decir, eres lo mejor que hemos hecho juntos. Mi princesita. Cuando creía que las cosas no podían ir mejor con tu madre...de repente apareciste tú - _a través del aparato le llegó el sonido de un beso - _y mejoraste todo mucho más. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de las cosas. Sí, cielo. Papá es un poco tonto, pero...ahora sé lo que quiero. Estar con tu madre, y contigo. Nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia. Ya sé que soy un poco anticuado. Hoy en día no es necesario casarse para ser una familia, pero a mí me gustaría casarme, formalizar la relación. Haría todo más fácil ¿eh? Me gustaría que ella viera que las cosas son diferentes ahora. No sé lo que hay que hacer para convencerla. Es un hueso duro de roer. Pero si es necesario se lo pediré hasta que se canse y me diga que sí por puro aburrimiento. Creo que eso puedo conseguirlo. _

Teresa Lisbon no podía creer que Jane le estuviera echando todo ese rollo a la niña, pero tenía que reconocer que resultaba halagador con sus palabras.

Cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada él se lo tomó bastante bien. De hecho, no podía ocultar un instante la sonrisa y no le llevó ni dos minutos procesar la información que ella había estado intentando manejar durante semanas. Tal vez tuviera que ver con que todo había terminado definitivamente y él ya no cargaba con el peso de las muertes a su espalda. Ella no sabía realmente cómo sería para él o si estaba preparado para ser padre de nuevo. Él le aseguró que lo estaba. Sus inseguridades se debían a que apenas llevaban viéndose un mes y medio cuando pasó y ni siquiera se podía decir que fuera una relación del todo formal. Era sólo sexo, al principio al menos. A decir verdad nunca había confiado en que Jane pudiera derribar sus muros interiores y empezar de nuevo, con ella. Pero lo estaba haciendo bien. No obstante, dos o tres meses después llegó con un anillo de compromiso. Un precioso anillo hecho especialmente para ella. Oro blanco, delicado, no demasiado ostentoso, tres pequeños diamantes engarzados. Pero, como Jane le explicaba a la pequeña, ella le había dicho que no. Le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Le quería. Pero estaba embarazada, algo totalmente nuevo para ella; las hormonas revolucionadas, algo que escapaba a su compresión porque se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo muy sensible, o muy enfadada; y por último era él, Patrick Jane, no podía casarse con él sólo por estar embarazada. ¿Qué clase de trato era aquel? Cinco meses juntos y se casaban...No, no era una buena solución. No tenía del todo claro si la quería por ella o por el bebé, si se había visto obligado a tomar aquella decisión, o si estaba preparado para esa clase de compromiso. Por supuesto, no le explicó todas las dudas que la asolaban. Sólo le dijo que no estaba preparada para el matrimonio y que creía que él tampoco lo estaba. Le dijo también que solucionara sus problemas, los que tenía consigo mismo, y que cuando estuvieran preparados y él estuviera seguro de la decisión que iba a tomar podrían hablarlo otra vez. Había pasado un año, habían continuado saliendo y desde entonces se había mudado con ellas, sobre todo para ayudarla. Y parecía querer volver a la carga con la cuestión.

Bueno, ella ya le había dado la oportunidad de echarse atrás. Tal vez no quisiera. Tal vez estaba realmente preparado para asumir la responsabilidad de una familia. No quería que sufriera y por supuesto que siempre tendría un lugar en la vida de Maya aunque algún día ellos ya no estuvieran juntos, pero había dado sobradas muestras de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo, entonces? Simple. Porque siempre era difícil con Patrick. Tenía muchas cosas en su historial como para dejar que la cosa fluyera libremente y ella era conocida por no confiar a la ligera.

Ella estaba bien como estaba. Quería a Patrick, tenían una hija fantástica...¿Qué más podían pedir? Jane, una boda. Y ella creía saber qué hacer esta vez.

_- Todavía no duermes... ¿seguro que eres hija mía? Claro, estás esperando a mamá. Debe de estar a punto de llegar. _

Y mamá iba a subir en ese mismo momento, antes de que la niña se durmiera y ella se quedara sin su besito de buenas noches.

Se quitó las botas y subió las escaleras con mucho sigilo. Si tenía suerte tal vez la sorprendieran con una imagen que borrara de un plumazo lo malo del día, una de esas de padre e hija que tan tiernas resultaban.

Se apoyó en el canto de la puerta para observar a su pequeña familia. Jane estaba sentado en la mecedora de madera oscura sosteniendo a su hija en brazos; una pequeña niña de ojos claros y una mata de pelo color trigo, una sonrisa tan maravillosa como la del padre y la nariz de su madre, que reía escandalosamente en sus brazos y movía sus manitas mientras chapurreaba sílabas sin sentido.

Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que veía algo así. Nunca pensó que Jane pudiera volver a ser un padre y se culpaba por ello, porque sin duda era el mejor padre del mundo; se recriminaba también por haber tenido dudas sobre el embarazo, por plantearse siquiera el tomar otra opción. Hizo lo correcto y junto a él había sido más fácil. Estaba tan feliz de poder tener a su hija en brazos, de que alguien volviera a llamarlo "papi" algún día y que lo amara incondicionalmente. Ahora no podía imaginar no verlo con su bebé, algo suyo y de ella. Algo precioso.

Observarlo con Maya le hacía pensar en Charlotte también... Cómo sería ahora, cómo era él con ella, su mujer, su vida. Siempre había querido conocer más cosas de él, pero ahora desde otro punto de vista. Seguro que había sido un gran padre. Un gran estafador - pensó sonriendo- pero un gran padre.

Jane besó a su hija en la cabeza y la niña rio dando unos botes en su regazo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Hay uno de esos para mí?

Jane miró hacia la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron. Él estaba intimidado, ella enternecida. El silencio sólo interrumpido por la pequeña que seguía haciendo pedorretas con un hilo de baba que le caía en el pijama rosa.

- Aquí está la niña más bonita del mundo entero - dijo Lisbon entrando en la habitación para levantar a su hija en brazos y llenarla de besos. - No sabes lo que te he echado de menos, cariño. Dame un abrazo bien fuerte...mmm. Perfecto.

La alzó de nuevo para mirarla bien antes de dejarla en la cuna.

- Bien, peque, creo que es hora de dormir. Sí, sí a la cama. Sí, eso es.

A regañadientes la niña fue puesta en la cuna con su chupete, sus peluches y con su mantita.

Su relación había avanzado tanto que ninguno de los dos tuvo nada que decir mientras ella se sentaba en el regazo de Jane y se acomodaba a fin de mirar a su hija hasta que el sueño la venciera. Nada era tan reconfortante y tan cálido como ver a un bebé dormir. Ellos no sufrían y no soñaban con cosas feas, no tenían pesadillas y vivían en la más absoluta y perfecta ignorancia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Lo hicimos bien. - murmuró Lisbon mientras miraba embelesada a la pequeña.

- ¿Qué dices? La hicimos genial. - él sonrió mirándola también, como sólo un padre puede mirar a su hija, lleno de amor y gratitud por las incontables muestras de cariño que le proporcionaba sin pedir nada a cambio, por hacer su vida mejor... Lisbon se acomodó en su pecho - ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado?

- No te confíes demasiado. Hoy has sido muy imbécil. De hecho, has rebasado tu cuota, lo cual ya es decir...

- Así que voy a morir ¿verdad? - Lisbon se giró hacia él quedando sus caras a la misma altura de modo que se miraban; él parecía muy intimidado, ella amenazante.

- Ten en cuenta que la única razón por la que no te mato - susurró en su cara - es porque eres el padre de mi hija.

- Gracias por aclararlo porque empezaba a dudar. ¿Sabes que no se parece en nada a mí? Todo lo maravilloso lo ha heredado de ti. Es hija tuya sin duda.

Lisbon rodó los ojos.

- No intentes camelarme, Patrick. Sigo enfadada. Y dale gracias, es la única razón por la que no acabo contigo - por supuesto se refería a una manera metafórica, su relación había mejorado, y no pensaba acabar con él en ningún sentido, aun cuando tenía serias dudas acerca del matrimonio. Refunfuñó - Tendría mucho que explicar y ella te quiere así que... estás a salvo. Pero te lo advierto, Jane. Vuelve a hacer algo como lo de hoy y no tendrás más descendencia. ¿Entendido?

- Uh, eeh, sí, entendido. No volverá a ocurrir. Supongo que estaba un poco celoso.

Era raro, incluso para sí mismo, porque él jamás había sentido lo que la gente llamaba celos. Ni siquiera con Ángela. Con ella siempre fue todo más fácil que con la agente, que intentaba, tanto como lo hacía él, no mostrar sus sentimientos.

_Tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a abrazarla o para no asustarse cuando la vio tras dar a luz. Dios, estaba tan débil, pálida y cansada tumbada en la cama de hospital. Ángela había estado pletórica, luminosa y muy despierta después de tener a Charlotte, con el pelo recogido y un suave camisón le recibió para presentarle al bebé que descansaba en sus brazos. Lisbon era totalmente diferente. Había quedado exhausta tras el alumbramiento, lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no era de extrañar, ella era tan menuda que a veces parecía tremendamente endeble a pesar de que podía golpear como nadie, y durante los meses de embarazo seguía flacucha mientras su vientre iba creciendo paulatinamente, y las molestias de los últimos meses de gestación habían sido bastante notables. Su barriga no había crecido demasiado y la niña había pesado justo lo suficiente. Era un riesgo tener un niño a la edad de Lisbon y al parecer tenía la pelvis estrecha lo que podía dificultar la situación pero ella era fuerte y estaba sana, lo hizo bien y le dio una niña preciosa. _

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de cómo Lisbon le contó cómo había decidido llamarla cuando se la pusieron en los brazos.

"_Maya Parker Jane" _había dicho. No sabía realmente si había estado cavilando el nombre durante los últimos meses o había decidido en el instante en que la vio el nombre que mejor le iría. No le había dejado participar en la elección.

_Lisbon, - _le contestó él_ – Parker es nombre de chico. _

_Parker es un precioso nombre que sirve tanto para niño como para niña._

_Oh, pobre pequeña – _había exclamado acariciando una de sus manos_ – Tú tienes nombre de chico, tu padre nombre de chica y tu madre….tu madre simplemente pega como un chico. _

_Sustituyendo su fingida cara de consternación por una sonrisa acabó soltando una carcajada, a la cual Lisbon respondió de igual forma. _

- Sí, tranquilo. – Lisbon lo sacó de sus recuerdos de aquel caluroso día de agosto - Nadie ocupará tu lugar en el equipo. Asesor Patrick Jane, creo que tiene un trabajo vitalicio en nuestra empresa.

Él sonrió amargamente.

- Bueno, no era el puesto en el CBI lo que me preocupaba.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante estos comentarios. Nunca lo supo. Con Jane, o con cualquier otro.

- ¿Sabes? No es cierto que no se parezca a ti. - le dijo, volviéndose para mirar con ojos llenos de ternura hacia la cuna - Tiene la misma sonrisa que tú. Tiene esa forma de mirar y luego reírse como haces tú. Es tuya, Jane, no hay duda.

Era increíble como a lo largo del tiempo eran capaces de compartir aquellos momentos íntimos, como cuando llegaba a casa (él solía llegar antes, mandaba a la niñera a casa y se quedaba con Maya) se sentaba en el sofá, Jane le quitaba los zapatos y sin mediar palabra mientras la miraba y hablaban de cosas informales comenzaba a masajearle los pies. Eran detalles como esos los que le hacían pensar que no era su hija lo que lo mantenía atado a ella. Era algo más, algo más íntimo, algo entre ellos. Algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando, para bien o para mal. Durante el embarazo, por ejemplo, sus molestias habían ido aumentando en proporción a su relación con Jane. Era agradable tenerlo cada vez que le hacía falta. La ayudaba a levantarse del sillón cuando se quedaba apoltronada y no podía levantarse y necesitaba usar a alguien de palanca para poder salir de allí, le masajeaba la espalda y las piernas cuando le empezaron a doler sobre todo a partir de los seis meses y le abrochaba los zapatos cuando ya no era capaz de agacharse.

- Venga, dejémosla dormir - susurró- Tú y yo vayamos abajo.

Jane le dio un beso en la cabeza y se levantó con ella aún en brazos, dejando la mecedora bambolearse suavemente.

En silencio salieron de la habitación, dejaron la puerta entornada y bajaron. Al llegar al salón Lisbon comprobó que el interfono estaba encendido y funcionando correctamente.

Se estiró, se llevó una mano al cuello y comenzó a masajearse. Cuando Jane la vio, la atrapó con sus brazos y comenzó a mover las manos en su cuello proporcionándole un placentero masaje que aliviaba su tensión.

- Teresa...

- ¿Mm hum?

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro, cariño, habla - le encantaban las contadas y muy especiales ocasiones en que ella utilizaba un apelativo cariñoso. Nada de amorcito u osito. Sólo palabras que usaba con él, solos en casa, y con la niña. Pequeños toques familiares y cariñosos que viniendo de Teresa Lisbon eran como estar en una nube.

Ella tenía aún los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo relajado contra el suyo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - terminó el masaje con una caricia antes de ponerse más serio, pues la situación lo requería.

- Sí. ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Antes necesito que te acomodes y me mires, esto requiere toda tu atención.

Ella sonrió no sin antes entrecerrar los ojos fingiendo sospecha. Suponía lo que era, pero no iba a descubrírselo a él.

- Teresa Lisbon, sé la opinión que tienes acerca de este tema y que tienes dudas... pero yo...vaya - dijo enarcando las cejas a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado- esto es más difícil de lo que pensé...

Y tenía que serlo para que el gran chico maravilla estuviera nervioso.

- ...sé que lo nuestro no ha sido fácil, y que..., bueno, no empezó exactamente de una manera muy normal, pero estar contigo ha sido lo que me ha mantenido con vida todos estos años tan duros. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que me gusta estar contigo, que quiero seguir estando contigo durante el resto de mi vida y que no me imagino sin tenerte a mi lado cada segundo de ella. - Entonces sacó el anillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta ante la mirada de una sorprendida Lisbon, que a pesar de que ya sabía acerca de sus intenciones, había quedado desprevenida ante sus delicadas y sinceras palabras - Nunca he querido ponerte en un compromiso (bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir) y sé que con el día que hemos tenido lo último que querrás es decir que sí, pero por favor no digas que no porque me partirás el corazón, y destrozarás mi orgullo masculino.

En su cara se marcó una pequeña sonrisa, imperceptiblemente llena de inseguridad, de timidez.

- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi mujer?

- Jane...

- Oh - una mueca comenzó a hacer presión en su cara hasta que sintió la mano cálida y pequeña de Lisbon sobre la que sostenía el anillo. Que le llamara por su apellido no era nada alentador. Ella lo sabía.

Su sonrisa le aligeró el corazón. Comprendió que sólo trataba de jugar con él, hacer los mismos trucos de palabras y sugestión a los que él jugaba cada día.

- Me encantaría. - La sonrisa de Lisbon aumentó hasta el infinito, así como la de Jane.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

- ¡Oh, Dios, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo...otra vez! Y ya van tres.

- ¿Tres? - bufó de esa manera tan increíblemente adorable- Entiendo que el nacimiento de Maya sea uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida, y este, pero... ¿tres? ¿Me he perdido algo?

- La primera vez fue...la primera vez que nosotros... - con su sonrisa picarona no hacía falta que terminara la frase.

Ante esto, Lisbon soltó sus manos y dejó de acariciarle.

- Patrick, eres idiota - gruñó dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Sólo era una broma, en cierto modo - volvió a coger sus manos, acarició sus nudillos con el pulgar para luego colocarle el anillo. Ella estiró la mano y movió los dedos admirándolo.

- Es precioso, Patrick. - Se lanzó hacia él para besarlo.

- Así que...

- Sí. Nos casamos. Aunque...

- ¿Qué? -

- Deberíamos esperar a que la niña sea un poco más grande. Aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto de ser madre y...

- Claro, lo entiendo. Me parece bien.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que hablaron de nuevo.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Supongo que sí.

- Bien, entonces vayamos a la cocina. Creo que aún estará caliente. Tenemos que celebrar.

- ¿Me has hecho la cena?

- Bueno, no en realidad. Hacer la cena me parecía demasiado pesado y quería estar con la niña un rato antes de intentar pedírtelo, y como cabía la posibilidad (aunque muy pequeña) - bromeó – de que me dijeras que no, tampoco quería poner velas y esas cosas.

- Estás loco - sacudió la cabeza.

- Por ti.

- Cenemos entonces.

En la cocina efectivamente les esperaba comida de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, perfectamente preservada en sus envases y lista para servir y una botella de buen vino, como a ella le gustaba.

La comida transcurrió entre leves risotadas y miradas llenas de complicidad. ¡Señor!, pensó Teresa Lisbon, ¿de verdad voy a casarme? Era increíble pensar que le había dicho que sí. Decidiendo que era mejor dejar las dudas y todo lo demás a un lado continuó disfrutando de la compañía del asesor de la Brigada.

- ¿Eso es tu pistola, Lisbon, o es que te alegras de verme? - le preguntó cuando estaban en el salón bailando muy pegados al son de una melodía inexistente.

- Pues debe ser mi pistola, cielo - Él besó su frente mientras seguían danzando suavemente; luego mordisqueó sus labios y besó su barbilla.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Mmm bueno, no sé. Varias cosas. Debería alejarme de ti como de un león hambriento a la hora de la comida, pero me he acostumbrado a estar contigo...Creo que puedo haberte cogido cariño incluso. - Siguieron moviéndose por todo el salón - Además - añadió en un tono de lo más informal - Eres una buena niñera a tiempo completo.

- Teresa, cada vez que me hablas de esa forma tan romántica derrites mi corazón.

- Pues vete acostumbrándote. Parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

- Eso espero - y con esta última frase la atrapó en un beso tan apasionado y febril que sólo el llanto de un bebé proveniente del piso de arriba pudo separarlos.

Ambos gimieron cuando tuvieron que separarse de mala gana. Se mantuvieron durante unos segundos apoyados en sus frentes sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados antes de emprender el viaje de nuevo a la habitación del bebé.

**_FIN_**


End file.
